The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vacuums, particularly industrial vacuums, are provided with a vacuum source including a motor and an impeller that draws air into a housing through an inlet port, through a filter and forces the air out through an exhaust port. The air passing through the outlet port can cause high noise levels as well as high velocity of airflow in one direction which can be disruptive to dust and debris near the vacuum.